


【all藏】知更鸟之死 01

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 410贺文的，黑帮文学，全员恶人出道本篇货真价实的藏受包养，囚禁，云共享美女大量血腥暴力描写，未成年不要看架空，设定不耐考究，毫无科学成分，全凭感觉写的雷且莫名其妙，请务必自行确认能不能接受
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Watanabe Osamu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 4





	【all藏】知更鸟之死 01

**Author's Note:**

> 410贺文的，黑帮文学，全员恶人出道  
> 本篇货真价实的藏受
> 
> 包养，囚禁，云共享美女  
> 大量血腥暴力描写，未成年不要看  
> 架空，设定不耐考究，毫无科学成分，全凭感觉写的
> 
> 雷且莫名其妙，请务必自行确认能不能接受

谁杀了知更鸟？  
是我，麻雀说，  
用我的弓和箭，  
我杀了知更鸟。

Who killed Cock Robin？  
I, said the Sparrow,  
With my bow and arrow,  
I killed Cock Robin.

（一）

千岁千里在那场众生瞩目的盛大葬礼上初次遇见他，右眼眼疾正值复发期，纱布下炽辣的钝痛让血液倒流，一抽一搐地搏击的痛感像是拥有它自己的心脏。尖领围勒得他脖子发紧，往肺叶里抽进去的呼吸都浑浊，应急的藏青色西服裁剪不合体，包裹在身上像在木乃伊表层的绷带，怎么伸展都只会束手束脚。他站在橘桔平旁边，手不能插口袋里，放哪都觉得不合适，法兰绒面料堪堪划过指尖泛起的细微的酥痒感一路窜进他脑神经。只能在心里吹着口哨祈祷，这老头子的吊唁仪式到什么时候才算完。

白石藏之介就是在此时走进来的，轻易吸走了灵堂内所有的视线。千岁千里隔着一排稀疏中年脑袋远远地看过去，漆黑面纱掩住整张脸，像乌鸦展开半边羽翼降落在脸模拓坯的立影上，朦朦胧胧地，是为了不抛头露面，千岁千里却反而借此一眼就认出来是他。瞥见先是一抹单薄的黑，紧接着是丧葬的白，最后才是一头缎灰银发下那双湖绿的琉璃眼。乌黑错落下眉目依旧英隽，却因为苍白倦怠的面色又带着一股说不出的媚态，更衬出唇上那一抹朱砂色红得触目惊心，象牙白的精雕细琢面孔像薄薄一张纸，脆弱得快压不住那份胭脂色的瑰丽，仿佛白玫瑰被撕裂开一道口子，汩汩地流出鲜血来。怀里挽着一束灰叶白狮子菊，站在那里如一樽蒙灰的雕塑，不说话，也没有表情，偶尔能从眉眼中瞥见一抹深蓝色的悲悯，是壁画中峨眉月的玛利亚活了过来。千岁千里从来没听说过大阪还有这一号美人，不由得神思摇曳起来，猜想也许是被关西那家一直以来保护得太好，美则美矣，不过是只被豢养在芙蓉笼里的金丝雀。

然而他又不能不瞩目他。千岁千里在这太平间似的鬼地方站着熬了半上午，脑子被灵堂里的闷燥空气蒸得混混沌沌，世界只剩灰与黑，忽然从默片电影里走出来这么一帧施金错彩的油画，任谁都不愿意将视线从他身上移开。满座都口不对心地为死者哀恸，他的美丽也因此而显得太不道德，像满坟地枯枝败叶中不合时宜地开出一株红罂粟。千岁千里站累了，挪步到那扇还不到他肩头高的窗棂旁，倚在那上面半歪着脑袋，鹰隼的视线懒洋洋随那道身影游走，想起码找到点乐趣。

他听周围人都在交头接耳窃语，才知道白石藏之介甚至还是棺材里这把老骨头曾经收容的养子，早先被提携到离决策人极近的幕僚位置，差一点就坐上那把交椅，但或许功高震主，又或者近几年终于老来得子的田之下久作对他渐渐失去宠信，四天宝寺于内于外很快就都逐渐查无此人。直到田之下久作大势已去，垮台的那一日渡边修带着一帮下属前去肃清，白石藏之介还被囚禁在那栋雕栏玉砌的墅院内。是渡边修微笑着牵过他的手，将他从一座金碧辉映的鸟笼救出来，把他关到另一座更加金碧辉映的鸟笼里。高塔上的公主没能等来他的王子，巫婆死了，随即而来的是下一个巫婆。

只是于他而言听上去足够悲情，又很新鲜，因为和千岁千里绿林式的放浪人生全然不同。然而他从这个故事里并尝不出多少酸涩悲苦。或许人生在世，情绪本就不能互通，他从白石藏之介身上获得好奇心，获得从未有过的炽烈的热情，获得任何一个杀手都为之颤栗的征服欲。但心中没有同情，一分一毫也没有。

大阪曾经名震一方的最庞大黑色势力的首领过世了，单是灵堂内吊唁就浩浩荡荡举办了两天，一个人的死亡代表的不是悲剧，而是整个关西黑白两道都不可避免的肃清和重组。任何一个有资格走进这间灵堂的人，哪怕在超度的魂魄前也洗不掉身上的血腥与腌臜野心，而当走出这间灵堂之后，势必又要沾染更多。

千岁千里知道那个男人也是如此，尽管他看上去比谁都更像白纸一样地纯净。他俯身将那束白菊搁在棺板上，屈膝在灵柩跟前蹲下来，背影像十字架下告解的信徒。千岁千里这时才发现他身后还跟着一个男人，个头稍矮些，黑发黑眼，不同的是眉目间杀气毫不掩饰，黑西装翻领上别一朵白素馨，更衬出他那张冷冰冰皮相英俊得刀锋般锐利。一直跟随白石藏之介左右，进灵堂时一面走一面手法娴熟地摘掉耳后几排银制耳钉放进胸前里袋，眼下正站在对方手边，低下头压声与他说话。银发男人依然跪在那，指尖轻轻抚过棺身上镂彩雕金的仙鹤，发影下垂敛的眉眼读不出是什么心思。

然后他很快站起身来，附上温文秉厚的礼貌的微笑，因为关东代表之一的冰帝会长朝他们这里走来，带着倨傲的神气与白石藏之介说话。银发男人只听着，脸上笑容久存不褪。关西关东一直在军火倒卖这块相持不下，青学组从不染指军方，此情此势下最大获利方当然只会是冰帝。其中出来的多是上流社会的贵族，所以就连得志也满是拿腔作调人模人样的神气。迹部景吾向来不时兴这套交际，潦草说完几句就离开了，反而有个戴平光眼镜的墨蓝发色的男人特地走过来，眼神毫不遮掩紧紧锁在白石藏之介身上，风流儒雅的英俊面庞上微地含着戏谑。说话间轻轻托起他的手，白石藏之介戴一对黑丝绒手套，西服袖口与缎料间露出一截像削薄青玉一样的腕骨。忍足侑士抽下那只手套握进手里，就这么在众目睽睽下低头在那面雪白手背上吻了一下。

那位黑发青年的脸色肉眼可见地阴沉下去，倒是被冒犯的本人瞧不出什么端倪，面不改色收回手，淡淡对上忍足侑士盯着他豺狼一样的微笑。“那就失陪了。”他说，拍拍黑发青年的肩膀示意，转身往堂外走去，竟是要独自提前离场。人群中嗡嗡掀起一小阵气息急促的议论声。

橘桔平走过来，神色如常地站到他身边，只手肘轻轻磕了一下千岁千里的胳膊。“你见过他吗？”橘桔平正视着前方，声音照例谨慎地压得很低。“嗯？”千岁千里被问得突然，片刻之后才稍作思考，“大概没有，这张脸毕竟还是挺难忘记的。”

“我没想到渡边会派他来。”橘桔平说，以一种观望姿态打量着不远处，“很难说究竟是示威还是示好。但至少白石藏之介没有任何威胁性，姑且就当作是向我们传达的友好信号吧。”

“看上去可不像省油的灯呢。”千岁千里说。橘桔平点点头，“渡边把他雪藏到现在当然也是因为有所顾忌。为了能牵制他，甚至连接班人都已经考虑好了，就是白石身边的那个副手。听说今年才编排进去，但现在的位置已经坐得很高，只是没想到居然会让他跟着白石出席，看起来反倒像他来做白石的保镖。”

千岁千里站在角落，对刚才那场眉毛官司一无所知，橘桔平在他耳边絮絮叨叨也没听进去几个字，神思却早不知道飞远到了何处，心里想的唯有一条，原来他叫白石藏之介。负伤的右眼在满目灰黑中交错徘徊，依旧只看得见那一抹白。九州人心里被玄海滩倒灌的海水咕噜咕噜地填满了，涨水的胸腔没有了空位，无暇再顾及其他。只是看见那个人刚才走进来了，觉得很兴奋；他要走了，又感到很失落。仅此而已。

葬礼在荒郊森林开发的富人别墅区地带举办，不论什么时候都是一片僻静，千岁千里在灵堂内站得天昏地暗不知日月，走出来被满世界白晃晃的大太阳刺了眼睛，才恍惚意识到现在还是下午。他随同橘桔平走出田之下宅，来到停车场，看见停在边缘的一辆黑色雷克萨斯开着车门，白石藏之介坐在车后座，光柱透析下印出玻璃面上刀刻一样的侧容，过分失真，像一幅褪色水彩画。

随即有个浅发黑皮肤的高个子往那里走过去，在车窗前礼貌地敲几下，等待白石藏之介摇下车窗，一手扶着车门框，俯下身去和探出脸的白石藏之介说话。千岁千里认出那个人是Under-17的会员种岛修二，还没来得及再观察，那头通完电话的副手匆忙穿过不同阵营的黑色人群赶到他们身边，凑到橘桔平身边耳语：“冈本那边传来消息，筑丰的赌场着火了。”

千岁千里只依稀记得筑丰赌场是前几年狮子乐上任决策人和大阪某一家共同经营的地盘，一时没消化这其中的含义。橘桔平面色稍动，转头向四天方向停着的那辆轿车看了一眼，示意司机去发动引擎，回头看到千岁千里还一脸状况外，敲了一下他的肩，“在发什么呆？赶紧上车。看来我们和他们之间的缘分是不会到此为止了。”

千岁千里跟着上了车，直到开出别墅区很久一段时间后才反应过来橘桔平的意思。数辆轿车在林荫大道上行驶，离开荒凉僻静的别墅区，自重重树影流窜的婆娑中穿行，再驶入深邃仿佛没有时空与尽头的黑色的山路隧道。千岁千里把脑袋搁在防弹玻璃车窗上，一簇簇橘黄光晕走马灯地飞快从他眼前世界掠过去，穿过了时空，跨越生与死，让他在这无垠的令人无法呼吸的黑色浩瀚里感到疲惫。右眼角那一隅灰色的盲区也晃着色散的光点，千岁千里朝前望向风档玻璃，国道上已经空荡荡杳无人烟，而四天宝寺的车果然还开在他们前面。然后他收回视线，发现副座的橘桔平正透过车内后视镜盯着他看，只能瞥见他英挺浓眉和眉心一点黑痣，像四天王寺中门那樽红色金刚。毫无波澜的眼神不由得令人胆憷。

行驶到目的地福冈时天色已经接近黯透。远远地能在市区中央大道上瞥见天边外烂橙色与猩红的火舌肆无忌惮地伸长爪子，蛇信子一般朝上蜿蜒，一路不分彼此地烧到破漆布一样鲜亮颜彩混杂的晚霞去。两辆车最后在近郊唯一一栋三层建筑上一前一后停了下来。雷克萨斯停在还未烧得焦透的赌场门口，车前门开了，副座走下来的是个套着洗褪色米黄风衣，头上扣一顶碎边草帽的男人，酒红色披肩发和夜晚毫无章法的昡目的夜光交融一色。

“什么啊，渡边那家伙就在车上吗？”千岁千里身旁的副手说，“从下午起就一直坐在车里，却没有到田之下的宅子里去吊唁吗？”

“看来你之前的信任协议要撤销了。”千岁千里微笑道，依旧径直对上车后镜里橘桔平的视线，然后示意司机把车窗摇下。钢筋混凝土烧焦时噼里啪啦的清脆声响即刻清晰地从那头传来车厢里，间杂着硬物撞击在骨头上的闷声，断断续续地，依稀能辨出期间有人逐渐虚弱的惨叫和野兽般的粗犷的喘息。

赌场街口前还停着一辆旧货车，背影里是靛橘色的火光冲天，车身映在浓郁稠重的活色的阴影里，亮得太过了就显得失真，像从哪份油印杂志里裁下来的剪贴画。有个深栗色头发的男人拽着一个被打伤小喽啰的衣襟，直接把他脑袋踹到了车底下，那个可怜鬼半个身体卡在发动机下还在惨嚎着胡乱挣扎，他又不耐烦地往他胸前连踢数次，直到声音渐渐微弱下去。隔得远远地也能依稀辨明男人高瘦壮实的身形轮廓，栗色卷短发，浓烟里露出半副侧容英挺俊朗，脸上三道伤疤在火光里张牙舞爪地咆哮。一身修身灰白马甲背心上溅得四处都是浓淡交融的血水，看上去像个王子，做的事却是个货真价实的地痞流氓。千岁千里从对方腰间枪套里别着那把HKP30认出那是渡边修身边隶属的金牌杀手，在浪速一带以迅猛的闪电战而著名的忍足谦也。 

四天宝寺在道上以间谍战见长，成员也多善用冷兵器，不论是易容装扮术的高手一氏裕次还是最喜欢赤手空拳近身搏斗的远山金太郎，喜欢亲手让人见血，忍足谦也是唯一一个惯使手枪还能在关西一带无往而不胜的枪械精英，射击锦标赛场上最高记录25米560发，俨然已经是传奇的大阪速度之星。 

千岁千里看他今天似乎很不耐烦，踢人仿佛也踢得不得劲，血渍斑斑都在车前灯上凝固了，变作氧化的旧红铜色，几滴猩红溅上他热浪中朦胧扭曲却依旧英气的面庞，不免显得凶神恶煞，一只撕咬猎物血肉后自顾自扬起脸的猎豹。副组长小石川健二郎腿边押着一个已经被忍足谦也废掉一只手的手下，枪口抵着太阳穴，不远处水泥马路上还躺着一个，被还在咬着吸管喝蔓越莓汽水的远山金太郎踩着肩膀，连头都抬不起来。 

渡边修仰头盯着那仿佛映红了整片九州天际的焰火，神情隐晦，帽檐挡住了他那对精刮细算的狡黠的眼，没人看得清他火光之中的表情。财前光随后从车上下来，走向站在卡车轮胎一侧的一氏裕次问道，“怎么回事？” 

“这些家伙提前在酒台后面藏了两桶汽油，开枪制造骚乱时趁机往窗帘上浇油点火，从西侧门出来时被我们捉个正着。”一氏裕次低头盯着从车底下缓慢爬行到他脚边的那淌鲜艳的血，“怎么审问也不说自己是哪来的。但是从其中一个家伙身上搜到了Under-17的会徽，还有一封是他们署名转交给狮子乐的请柬。” 

忍足谦也估计是前半个小时踹人踹累了，掐腰站在那里不耐烦地伸手揉自己头发，手背蹭到额角涔出的汗，把自己那张脸抹得四处都是火药灰。财前光把佩枪掏出来，走到小喽啰跟前蹲下，把枪口塞进他的嘴巴里。“我的耐心比刚才那个踹人的前辈还要少，”他说，“所以给你个忠告，你最好现在就全部一次性说完。” 

这个喽啰的脑袋被两堵枪前后夹击，话都说不了，瞪大了眼睛看着他，微弱地晃晃脑袋。财前光叹了一口气，把枪从他嘴里拔出来，转头问抱臂站在一边的石田银，“前辈，汽油全都烧完了吗？” 

“还有一桶没有开，他们放在后门备用的。都在这里。”石田银说，手上撬开旧式打火机的盖子，很熟练地点起了火。财前光转过来，对着这个喽啰朝汽油桶的方向扬了扬下颚。“看到了吗？我在你身上浇多少，取决于从你嘴里讲出来多少。” 

“所有情报都在我们组长手里，”小喽啰颤颤巍巍地说，向财前光示意不远处那个躺在地上的伤者，“我们只负责执行，其余的一概不清楚。”

财前光抬手掐住他下颚，再次拿枪口顶开他牙齿，一发子弹不偏不倚地射进男人左侧口腔里。没有枪声，连凄厉得刺耳的惨叫都被硬物闷堵在喉咙里，只听得见扳机扣动的声音清脆，一下接着一下。最后财前光面无表情把枪取出来，松开他的下颚，血水一路从枪管淅沥沥地滴落在地面上。“我说了让你一次全都讲完。”他淡淡道，“再想要拖延时间，你嘴里还能再多吃几发子弹，反正打不掉舌头就影响不了你讲那些废话。” 

男人一面凄厉地呜呜哭着，身体像筛糠一样地抖，下颚几乎脱落地不停打颤，半天才从喉咙里憋出一句，“……老大说…这次的目标就只是让四天遭受财产上的损失，让他们知道不能再断我们的财路……别的都不用管，其、其余的，我真的什么都不知道…………” 

“你就是把我们赌场的钱全部赢回去，也能比现在这个情况更有效绩吧，”一氏裕次没好气地吐槽道，“哎，现在的孩子怎么都这么傻，至少杀人的时候脑子稍微灵光一点吧，拜托了。” 

他们这边还在纠缠着，雷克萨斯的后车门终于打开了，白石藏之介只身从车里走出来，渡边修回头望他，但他自顾自地走到小石川健二郎身边，在众人意外的注视下开口，“荒地后面那栋工厂里的保险箱被撬开过，我和小春确认过了。” 

财前光和一氏裕次都面露诧色，一时间难堪地沉默下来。忍足谦也深深吸了一口气，终于忍无可忍，走过去夺下远山金太郎手上装着汽水的玻璃瓶，拽过躺在地上的男人的衣领将他提起来，伸手毫不犹豫地拍下去，惨叫声和硬物裂开的清脆音响七零八落地统统碎在男人后脑勺上。“给我说，”忍足谦也揪着他衣襟晃着那颗满是蔓越莓汁和晶莹血浆的脑袋，“什么时候过去的？” 

男人的眼珠子里满是玻璃碎碴，视力已经彻底毁了，只能胡乱挥舞着手，嘴里一会儿是求饶的哀嚎，一会儿又呃呃啊啊地，神志不清似的想要给他们指路，但嘴里一个清晰的字音也吐不出来。远山金太郎松开了他，任凭他在地面上捂着自己的眼睛狗一样来回地打滚，又抬头瞪着忍足谦也，“谦也为什么要抢我的果汁！” 

“小金去套出那个人是怎么躲过工厂监控把保险箱的门打开的，”忍足谦也站起身，把满手的碳酸色素往裤管上抹了抹，“我回去给你买五瓶。” 

保险箱被动过的信号无异于谈判破裂，小石川健二郎走过来，和石田银一起去搬那桶汽油，半死不活的男人从马路边被拖上街道来，地面上留出一条新的鲜亮的血痕。桶口被打开，瞄准了地上满是血污的躯体，汽油倾泻着一股脑统统浇了下去。他往赌场门口推了一推，人就兀自咕噜咕噜地滚进了火堆中，神经上的灼烧逼迫肉体站立着挨受煎熬，撕心裂肺的凄惨吼声淹没在大火轰鸣的庞大呜咽声响里。站在不远处的白石藏之面色稍微变了变，默不作声地转过身不再去看。 

渡边修嘴边那根烟也冉冉燃着，零星的火花在烟头上快要见底。“少年们，差不多该结束了，”他把烟头随手丢到一旁，“我们收工吧。” 

财前光收起枪站起身来，对赶过来的下属嘱咐，“把他带回总部地下室去。”回头又看见白石藏之介定定地站在原地，他转身朝着银发男人走过去，鼻子里都是汽油、沥青和血污混杂的劣质的夜晚的气味，脑袋迷迷糊糊地，令人昏沉沉感到疲惫。“财前！”依稀有人在他背后喊着，财前光大脑还未接收到这条指令，一声在他耳侧爆炸开来的枪响，心脏一瞬间心悸般地收紧，惊险万分地为之战栗。财前光错愕地看着眼前朝着他方向维持举枪姿势的白石藏之介，男人脸上神情依旧淡淡地，枪口的炊烟一缕一缕地自他面前袅袅升起；财前光又转过头去，火苗前一秒钟几乎已经快烧到他身上来，原来是被点燃的那个队长不受控制地从赌场里又跑出来，疯疯癫癫地冲向了他的背影。 

这一发不偏不倚打在男人脑门上。财前光愣怔怔看着这具此刻在地面上燃烧的焦黑的尸体，又低头看向自己腰间，枪套的位置空荡荡的，白石藏之介不知道什么时候取走了他的枪，在场竟然没有一个人察觉到。

此时另一头接踵而至地远远传来逐渐逼近的嘶吼声，这一次连白石藏之介也反应不及，不等他闻声转头，就被从那一边冲过来的忍足谦也抱在怀里转了半个圈，锐利的刀器划破衣料刺入血肉的声音。他抬起视线，正好撞进那对湛蓝色深邃得令人窒息的双眼里。忍足谦也松开了他，因为疼痛惯性往后踉跄了几步，往自己后背一抹，举到眼前是一摊粘稠得鲜红的血渍，嘴里似乎嘀咕着骂了句什么，转身抬起腿就一脚把那个喽啰踹出几米远。忍足谦也冲了出去，久违地响起HKP30利落的枪声连发，刀尖穿过血肉卡在骨头里的杂音，夹杂分贝不断拔高又降低的惨痛哀嚎，又是一阵红色地狱式的扫荡。

一氏裕次和石田银连忙赶来观察他们的伤势。财前光站在那里，僵着一张俊脸一动不动，白石藏之介已经细心地拿手帕将这支伯莱塔溅上的血斑擦拭干净，他走过去，拿枪管在青年脸颊上轻轻拍了拍，枪转而放到财前光手心里。“以后不要把自己的后背交给别人。”他温声细语地说，转身往雪佛兰停着的方向走了。 

渡边修坐着雷克萨斯先行离开，其余几人很快陆续钻进不同车里去，火势仍然不见缓解，这场短闹剧落下帷幕，结局是令人气馁的竹篮打水一场空。审问不出什么，那最后需要善后的就只有几具没什么价值的凡夫俗子的肉身。远山金太郎哭丧着脸，不甘屈服的嘴撅得老高，还在为心心念念的那瓶桑葚果汁哀悼，插着裤兜站在那里，百无聊赖踢着街道上蜷成一团的半死不活的人的头颅玩。小石川健二郎开始吩咐下属清理现场的一地狼藉，死去的与即将死去的都在这片是非之地上被清空了生的气息，只留那几道虫子一样的暗红血迹从漆黑轮胎里爬出来，长长蜿蜒在砌砖街道上，是代表着这条街道的崭新标识，雨水或许也冲散不掉。 

街道拐角的不远处就停着千岁千里他们那一辆迈巴赫。橘桔平冷眼看着，眼珠一转不转，散发出犀利杀气的模样像头蛰伏的狮子。肃穆如佛像的沉静的面庞上透出一丝冰冷的愠色。“不去揭穿这场自导自演吗？我倒是觉得很有趣。”千岁千里说。橘桔平冷眼望回去，他的这位挚友歪坐在车厢角落，慢条斯理地拿手捻着耳垂上的淡水珠耳钉，对上橘桔平目光，嘴角扬着一抹邪肆的笑。昏影张着血盆大口地自他头顶虚虚笼下去，霓虹色块花绿杂乱，神晕目眩地交互吞噬在那张鹰隼般蜜色的精细面庞上，把他映照得真正像一个疯子。艺术家成为杀手不足为惧，可怕的是有着艺术家一样的灵魂的疯子。 

副手插话问他，“您还要去见四天宝寺那位谈判人吗？” 

“还有什么可见的吗？”橘桔平面无表情地说。 

“倒不是，那个人到现在还一直在我们安排的住所，如果今天之内要给他回复的话……” 

“可以了，走吧。”橘桔平对司机说，又转向车后座的副手，“你告诉金色，不管等多少天，狮子乐的答复都不会改变。我留他到今天是因为我没空搭理一个手无寸铁的军师，但他如果再等下去，我一定会杀了他。”

坐另一辆雪佛兰回到别墅是夜晚十点钟整。白石藏之介阖眼坐在副座上，额头抵在半开的车窗框内，成片成片灌进来的草植泥土气息也冲不走满车厢新鲜的血腥味。他作息相当规律，九点半时身体就尽职尽责地犯起困。正驾驶上动作窸窸窣窣，白石藏之介睡得半熟，鼻间先探到熟悉的火药味混杂着辛咸的广藿体香，他慢慢撑开眼，是财前光凑过来伸手替他解安全带，英俊年青的面孔近在咫尺，吐息含混温热，连睫毛细微地一颤一颤都看得一清二楚，转头时轻易就能顺理成章地吻上来。一瞬间白石藏之介忽地想起当年自己在射击场上教他握枪的样子，他站在青年身后伸手，掌心覆上对方手背扶正了枪把，侧过头去观察他是否专心，黑发青年故作镇定的俊逸的面庞还在些微地颤抖。好像他还是没有变，下一秒就会掉头过来，毫不掩饰眼底野心勃发的欲望的光芒，语带冰冷狭促地问他，现在我可以吻你吗？

然而白石藏之介别过头去，不动声色地退开了，财前光终究也没有迎上去，而是下了车绕到这一边来替他开车门。白石藏之介拿了风衣从车里出来，套在自己身上，顶着一身倦意习惯性对他笑了一下。“辛苦你了。已经很晚，回去休息吧。” 

财前光没说话，看着他转身跟着从车后门出来的忍足谦也并肩走开了，视线一路追随他们穿过庭院石阶，直到推开大门，白石藏之介身影彻底消夜色里，财前光才钻回车里去重新发动引擎。 

别墅外长廊的那一排路灯都熄掉了。唯有庭院内夜灯水淋不灭，是群聚着燃烧着身躯的萤火虫，星星点点地依次点燃植物园里群花的清梦。忍足谦也裸着上身盘腿坐在床沿，从百叶窗漏光的层隙望出去，姜黄光点都在那狭小视野里汇聚为光簇，让人想起大火里燃烧的曼德利庄园。白石藏之介坐在他背后替他处理伤口，医药箱刚合上就被他转过身来抱在怀里从耳廓下细腻肌肤一路吻下去，肌息香润，骨骼肉躯全都温软得像煮开的热奶冻，不费吹灰之力地轻巧滑进他掌心里去。

白石藏之介既没兴致也没耐心，一开始还站在床沿任凭他搂着自己吻，吻够了推开他转身就要走，没走出几步又从背后扯着手腕被拉回去，那只常年握枪的手以一种令人可恨的熟练依次解开他胸襟一排金属扣，毫无风度地掀开素白雪纺衬衫，冷冰冰的手掌覆着薄茧直接探到他小腹里去。躲也躲不掉，他刚坐到对方身上去就被用膝盖顶开两条腿，卡在腿沿最外边，忍足谦也精壮结实的身躯从后面包围他，如何都避无可避。他攒着一肚子火没有挣扎，等着对方赶快完事，但忍足谦也就这么搂着他一动不动坐着，毛茸茸栗色脑袋搁在他颈窝上，像某种无家可归的小动物。白石藏之介想挣脱开问他怎么回事，动辄却不经意蹭上裤裆间凸出来硬挺挺的一大包，只能暗暗咬牙把手脚收回去，等着忍足谦也忽然松开禁锢，搂着他转过半个身子，掐着白石藏之介下颚逼迫他只能看向自己，动作蛮横不讲理，脸上还偏偏一副天都要塌下来的神情。

依旧像白石藏之介初见他的那一天，也以这样的鲁莽姿态捧着他的脸, 一瞬不瞬盯着他，英俊且稚气的面庞仿佛被过载的悲伤撕裂开，蹙着眉头的模样看，上去很委屈，手上却一刻不停地脱他的衣服。白石藏之介见不得他那对深情过分的蓝眼睛，左手掌心轻轻覆盖贴上他眼睑，凑上去主动以吻封缄那对唇。忍足谦也揽着他的腰身贴向自己，让这个吻愈发加深，直到两人都气息不稳地退开，白石藏之介的衣衫已经被他褪到肩头，他紧紧扣着对方的肩，凑上去拿自己额头抵着白石藏之介的额头。

“为什么没有告诉我要去东京的事情，嗯？”他哑声问道，手越过两道精瘦的腰线，沿着腰带内侧往对方尾椎骨下温软的触感探下去，白石藏之介垂着眼没有看他，他再次抬起他的下巴逼迫他正视自己，“是真的在信任我吗？还是说我只是你亲近的其中一员，实际上和那些家伙没什么差别？”

白石藏之介一只手抚上他脸颊，“就为了这个才赌气的？早就是板上钉钉的事了。”还没说完肩头泛起一层凉意，薄衬衫被拉扯得裂开一-道口子，混乱间他匆忙摁住那双开始在胸前肆虐的手掌，“等等、你是真要做阿修他昨晚“视线不要避开，看着我，藏之介。”男人反手拧过他两只手腕，交叠着举到自己胸口前，贴上火热跳动的心脏口处。他微仰着头，去追寻那道总是流转的目光，白石藏之介衣衫凌乱，眼目低敛着，就连不安地皱起眉头的模样看起来也那么绝情。“你最终想要得到的究竟是什么？”

白石藏之介手腕被他掐得生疼,不由得眯起眼,良久没有言语。再开口时音调也怪异地变化了，在夜光下微笑起来，嘴角的弧度带着一种奇特的艳丽和狠绝。“要我证明给你看吗？”他说。

都是太久远的承诺了，他不知道自己是否还记得，却一厢情愿地相信眼前这个人还能记得。直到忍足谦也那对海洋宝石般的蓝眼珠深深望进去，再一次烙印在他的魂魄里。如果他永远离不开这道笼子，哪怕呼吸着同一片空气，他的爱人对他的爱也会有变质的那一天吗？忍足谦也微微向后退去，松开了对他手腕的禁锢。“嗯。证明给我看吧。”他低声说。

知更鸟是危险的，具有攻击性的，生来就有刚烈好斗的血性，以至于胸襟也刺着溅落血花一样的触目惊心的一抹红。忍足谦也一刻也没有忘记这一-点，也从来没有任何哪怕一霎那,他认为自己能全然地掌控这一个人。但此刻白石藏之介两只手腕被左手绷带捆起来，放置在身后，跪坐在冷硬刨光的竹制地板上仰头给他口|交。水红润色的唇试探地将柱身慢慢用温热包裹进口腔里，顶端一突一突搏动抵在他上颚，有着新生婴孩般炽热的迫切。除非是微微蹙起细长的眉，那副冷冷如玉雕的侧容在情欲里也染不上多少烟火气，白皙透不出血色的肌肤薄薄地附着骨骼线条，被撑起淡淡一层水青，仿佛博物馆里回春的玉髓。抹了发蜡的头发比忍足谦也上次见到他的时候更显柔软，绸缎一样服帖地滑下来，原本英隽凌厉的眉眼被衬得悒郁,脆弱像一枝蒙灰的白玫瑰。雪纺衬衫撕得松松垮垮,半挂在他一只小臂上，宽大衣口里漏出精窄腰肢一截柔得发腻的乳白色，一眼过去让忍足谦也目眩神迷。

忍足谦也屏着急促的呼吸，连扣着他后脑勺的手都小心翼翼，手掌平白沁出薄薄一层冷汗。他拿目光细细地向下描摹对方脸廓每一寸，鼻梁线条精巧得尖锐，如刀削石膏像沿着脸廓铭心刻骨剜下来，下颚连着细长脖颈像濒死天鹅一样绷紧，蔓出流丽无比一条线。他拿掌心复刻着每一道精雕细琢纹路，直到将对方推上床还在念念不忘地回味，身下人被吻得嘴唇都微微泛肿，下意识拿手背挡在脸前，他那道无处安放的炽热的爱意直接沿着向上，亲吻在对方手心里。

做的时候白石藏之介喜欢拿十指指甲去挠他的背，就连这一点也像好斗的知更鸟。但今天却顾忌他后背的伤口，手在被褥上反复翻转,脆弱地把被单揪起一角角褶皱。

忍足谦也挺腰埋入的时候他索性咬住自己手背，把甜腻的喘|音全吞进肚子里。瀑洒的银发也被一拱一拱地撞乱了，在深红床单上开出一朵银箔的薄花。忍足谦也抓着那只咬出鲜红牙印的手放到自己嘴边，堪堪叼着一处指节，在男人愈发满溢而出的娇|吟里挺起腰照干不误。

不知道从什么时候起白石藏之介不再抗拒他射在自己体内深处。或许他自己也学会了适应这种生活，只在每一个男人压在他身上啃咬他脖颈时凄惨地沉默，眼神空白，向上望着天花板上描花图案，亲吻落下来，他就轻轻阖起双眸，面目寂然掀不起一丝微澜的模样像白瓷娃娃。但忍足谦也实在累得脱力，没去仔细勘察他面上端倪，射完了毫无道德地砸在他胸口倒头就睡。

白石藏之介叹了口气，从他身下钻出来，起身挪到床沿位置，替忍足谦也把被褥重新掖到他肩头。熟睡的棕色脑袋安分地抵在他大腿边沿，炽热吐息都洒上他肌肤，令人不快的湿热触感。十几年来总是近在咫尺得以端详的稚气的脸，此刻于他而言是陌生的，每一道熟悉的眼廓眉梢，唇形笑弧都像只属于白石藏之介一个人的诅咒。他轻轻拍着对方的肩头，像母亲哄孩子入睡一样安抚了一会儿。

“你别走。”忍足谦也突然说。声音含混不清，尾音带着一股理所当然的撒娇的神气，像白石藏之介初次遇见他时那样纯真又放肆，分不清是清醒还是梦话。银发男人默然着，对着他伸出手，指尖从他温热额尖-一路沿着脸廓细细描下来，感受年青的炽热搏动的朝气在他冰冷的肌理下肆无忌惮地流淌而走，脸上是决计着对什么东西终于要放手的表情。而后白石藏之介从床边站起身，不再管对方挽留着虚虚笼住他手腕的那只手，起身头也不回地离开了。

从那一天起他的世界很小，就只是这一座耗尽世间瑰丽重重堆砌起来的，繁华冰冷的墅院而已。白石藏之介沿着螺旋楼梯一阶一阶踩下去，慢慢走进那不属于他的通明的灯火辉煌，不属于他的悠扬的唱片机乐曲，仿佛远远地从另一个世界传来的哭与笑，被夜半窗外刮进来清寒的风洋洋洒洒地吹落了，飘零在整间旷大的院。白石藏之介绕过吧台，途经客厅那一桌牌局，对满桌子的喧言笑语视若无睹，目不斜视地走了过去，被桌前的渡边修一把搂过来坐到自己腿上。

白石藏之介没有微笑，也没有恼怒，连眼皮也懒得抬一下。却能感觉到一只手揽着他腰身的渡边修兴致很好，或许是赢了一把，或许是因为其他，白石藏之介眼角余光瞥见桌面上放着一张信封，做工精美，普蓝印泥上是冰帝的徽印。“我果然从一开始就没有看错你。”渡边修说，慢条斯理地把纸牌叠在一边。

白石藏之介面无表情盯着桌上一摞筹码，“您想说什么？”

“我还能说什么？”渡边修低低的笑声传进他耳边，指节粗粝，属于中年男人的手撩过他鬓角的碎发掠到耳后去，指腹厚茧触及的每一寸肌肤都条件反射地泛起罪恶的快感，“只能夸你做得好了。谦也这一关是最难过的，小白石只用几个小时就做好了我要做一周的心理建设呢。”

在一桌宾客面前实在不好摆脸谱给人看，但白石藏之介冷着一副面孔，声音也像凿出来一粒一粒坚硬的碎冰，好歹没有拍开渡边修的那只手。“我要睡觉了。”白石藏之介低声道。

渡边修一向视他是偶尔会耍小脾气的小孩子，从来不会对他突如其来也无法预测的任性发火，只很有巧劲地松开了手，任由白石藏之介推开他肩膀起身离开了。对面客人还在笑着打圆场，“白石君毕竟还是年轻，您把他保护得这样好，未必就不能让他到交际场上历练一下。”渡边修咬着那一截烟蒂，没理净胡茬的薄色的嘴角笑起来，一抹淡而无痕的弧度。

大人不会为小孩子计较的糖果而在乎，也从不认为自己会输。就好像渡边修只消搂着他三四分钟，就能让白石藏之介浑身都彻底染上他一人的烟草味，怎么洗也洗不去，会让白石藏之介又一次陷入崩溃，会让他不论走到哪里都能为人所知道，这是完完全全属于他的人，他豢养的一只禽。笼子里的金丝雀，撬锁打开笼子门就轻易地能让他飞到天际去，可白石藏之介不是金丝雀，是工笔绘在壁画上的知更鸟，永远是织就的一簇鲜亮，永远是锦绣琪花陪衬下的五光十色的冶艳，年深月久了，直到岁月逐层褪却他的活色，画纸霉坏，虫蛀都啃噬掉羽翼，死也只死在这面壁画上。

而白石藏之介每个夜晚都要穿过那面封印着流驶的时光的屏障，推开门回到自己卧室里，脱下驼色毛呢大衣，内里永远只有一件单薄的白衬衫，因为哪怕是看上去也不想让自己像只任人赏玩的豢养的歌鸲。渡边修赏送的一切都被他原封不动塞进衣橱柜子里，时日久了就积了灰，仿佛这样做就能拥有属于自己的哪一点可怜的决策权，以及自尊。他坐在床边俯下身，沉默地揉着在轿车前那场推搡中擦伤的脚腕，满脑子里都在想着接下来要怎么做，但将来这个词本身于他而言就是真空，脑海里唯有一片虚无的白。

从半掩的百叶窗外瞥见庭院荆棘玫瑰枝上夜半鸣歌的家养的画眉，啭音似笛，悼辞一般戚然地将尾调拉得很长，白石藏之介在那一帘的月色下静静躺下，祈祷似地慢慢阖上双眼。霜薄月浓的墨蓝的夜里，知更鸟将一直颂唱到天明，鸟儿的歌吟是久久地余音绕梁在别墅每一寸角落的，于他而言却太短暂了，拨动根根琴弦一样沉重地按捺在他心上，连同着那沐浴了数百年的过去的月光。

TBC


End file.
